Three of Us
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Havolina One Shot/Angst & Smut - Jean and Rebecca have a late-night talk that turns from heavy to hot.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Havolina/Jean Havoc x Rebecca Catalina

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 3358

Title: Three of Us

Description: Havolina One Shot/Angst & Smut - Jean and Rebecca have a late-night talk that turns from heavy to hot.

A/N: I hope you love it! Let me know!

* * *

 _ **Jean**_

I feel her eyes burning into my back as I shove a pair of boxers and a clean set socks into my duffle bag. I'm leaving in the morning for a mission with Breda and Fuery in the South. The whole time I've been packing, she's been sitting up in bed, watching me. Usually, she'd be talking my ear off about this thing or that thing, but she hasn't made a peep since dinner, so I know something is up with her. That said, I'm just not going to say anything unless she says something first. I may not be the brightest, but I know enough not to invite drama into my bed this late at night.

As I'm zipping up the zipper, she clears her throat, and I pause and wait.

"Jean," she says quietly.

"Yeah, baby?" I look over at her, forcing myself not to get hung up on her chest before raising my eyes to hers.

"You'll be careful, right?"

Here we go.

"Rebecca," I start softly, rising to my feet. "You know what it's like on an assignment like this."

"Of course, I do," she answers quickly. "I was a soldier, too."

Until she didn't reup when her enlistment ended, because she suspected she was pregnant. It turned out to be a false alarm, but civilian life seems to suit her.

"Have you finished in the bathroom?" I attempt to change the subject as if distracting her will be that simple.

"I finished up while you were in the shower," she interrupts. "And you're dodging my question."

"No, I'm not," I sigh. "I just… I don't know how to answer it. I mean, of course, I'll try to be careful, but…it's not that simple."

"I need you to come back safe, Jean Havoc," she says more firmly, her body language getting more agitated by the second.

Her spine is rigid, and her hands are clutching fistfuls of the sheets. I climb into bed and reach over to pry her fingers open.

"I'll do my best, Becks."

She yanks her hand out of mine and I flinch.

"That's not good enough!"

"Rebecca," I frown. "Calm down."

"No! I'm not losing you again!"

"What?" I blink at her. "What do you mean 'again?' When have you ever lost me?"

She looks down at the sheets and her body trembles like she's cold.

"You know when," she murmurs.

"You're talking about the Briggs mission," I sigh, already knowing where this is heading.

Almost a year ago, I was deployed North right after we moved in together. In the field, there was a radio malfunction that caused some major problems. Since we couldn't check in with headquarters, we were reported MIA, and Rebecca didn't take that news very well.

"You were missing for three days," she whispers, her voice wavering. "I thought…"

"I was fine, Becks. You know that."

"I thought you were dead," she hisses. "I never want to go through that again. I _can't_ go through that again."

"And I don't want you to," I respond instantly. "It shreds me to think about you worrying like that."

"I know your job requires risks and unpredictable dangers—better than most girls. So, I'm not asking you not to go; I'm just asking you to at least _try_ to be careful. I need you to come back to me."

"Becca…"

"Especially now that…"

She glances up at me, and I pause.

"Now that what?" I frown.

What was she going to say?

"Nothing." She shakes her head and waves a hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything."

"Bullshit," I bite back. "You were going to say something. What?"

"I shouldn't have said that, Jean. Really. It isn't anything."

Even as she says it, I see her teeth bite down on her lower lip, giving her away.

"I know you're lying, Becks," I say in a low tone. "You need me back especially now that what? Just spill."

She takes a deep breath, and my heartrate spikes with anticipation.

"Well, since you're being so damned pushy," she mutters. "I was going to keep it a secret until you got back, but…I'm pregnant. For real this time."

"Wait. What?" I gape at her, her words echoing in my head. "You're preg…really?"

"Yep." She nods slightly, biting her lip. "Not terribly far along, but…I'm at least nine weeks."

"No." I shake my head. "No way."

"Jean, we go at it like rabbits," she says softer. "Why is this so hard to believe?"

"That's not what I meant." I look back at her.

"Oh. Well then, what–"

"You're nine weeks pregnant with my kid and you weren't going to tell me?" I interrupt.

"Well, it was just until you came back from–"

"This mission is set to go for a minimum of eight weeks. _Minimum!_ If not longer!" I continue loudly. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Okay, fine. I see your point," she says placatingly. "But I did tell you. So, you know now."

"Yeah…" I sigh. "Fuck, a baby. How am I going to take care of a baby?"

"I think you should worry about your mission first," she points out.

"No. I should worry about you first."

"Me?" She blinks.

"You just gave me great news, mama." I grin. "And we have to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" she echoes, her eyes widening. "What are you talking about you leave in the morn–"

"Exactly," I murmur, my voice dropping, as I reach over to run my fingers up her thigh. "So, we'd better get started."

* * *

 _ **Rebecca**_

"Wait. You mean…" My words die out into a gasp as he lowers his lips to my neck.

A low growl escapes his throat, and he begins sucking, effectively making his point. Immediately, my hand slides into his hair, holding his mouth to me, and he grins against my skin.

I whimper as his hands slide under my thin top, pushing it up, exposing my belly. My bared skin breaks out in goosebumps, and I shiver before he pulls me toward him, shifting us so I'm on my back and he's hovering over me, shielding me from the air.

His hot palms land on my ribs, the pads of his thumbs teasing the tender skin under my boobs. Finally, his lips release my neck, his forehead moving to press against mine. I close my eyes instinctively.

"I want this to be really special tonight, Becks," he murmurs.

"Okay." My voice sounds weak, probably because of the way he's still toying with me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jean," I breathe. "Now, fuck me."

He laughs softly, and I'm afraid my heart might explode.

"Patience, mama."

My stomach flips wildly just like it did the first time he called me that. I didn't know if I'd like being called that, actually, but hearing him say it like that…I never want him to call me anything else.

He moves off of me, sliding my top the rest of the way off, and lowering his lips to my chest. I moan as his hot tongue laps over my swells, coming close but never quite touching my hard bud. Finally, it darts across the center, barely touching my nipple, and I whine.

" _Jean!"_

I feel his chest vibrating with laughter, and I frown for a second before my mouth opens in a silent moan as he lowers his head to my aching peak and begins sucking and licking every inch.

His hands move independently from his lips, so as his mouth makes love to my areola, his fingers move to the waistband of my sleep shorts. I jump a little when his fingertips brush against me, and I feel him pause.

"Sometimes, I forget you're ticklish," I hear him grunt against my chest.

I don't get the chance to respond before he yanks my bottoms down to my ankles—panties and all. My breathing is coming in short pants as he eases my knees apart, leaving me open and exposed.

Placing a light kiss on the tip of my erect point, his lips switch to my other breast where he starts all over again. My head digs back into the bed, and I choke as his fingers skim along the trim hair between my legs, only to cup me in his hand.

"So damp, baby," he whispers, his words sending a stream of air over my sensitive tip. "Good."

My fingers grab a fistful of the sheets as one of his fingers slowly curls into my slit, dipping into my dripping center.

"Jean!"

"Fuck, I love how soft you are," he grunts. "And tight."

" _Oh God!"_

I look over only to see his enormous bicep flexing as he begins slowly stroking in and out, the walls of my pussy squeezing tight around his knuckles.

His head comes up, and I gasp at the same time he leans up to kiss my lips. I accept the kiss instantly, reaching up to curl my arm around his neck. After a second, he turns his head, tearing his mouth from mine.

"Fuck, I put a baby in this pussy," he mumbles, breathlessly.

"Well, actually, the baby is in my–" I cry out mid-sentence as he plunges two fingers deep inside me. I bite my lips as fresh wetness trickles out around them.

"I'm so hard it hurts," he groans. "God, I want inside you so bad."

"Jean," I pant. "Please, hurry."

"Not yet, Becca," he says, his voice thick with arousal. "In a minute."

"But, you said–"

He lifts off of me and begins moving down the bed. I lean up on my elbows just in time to see him slide off onto the floor only to turn around and grab my hips.

"What are you—ah!"

With one sharp pull, he has me at the edge of the mattress, my legs completely off the bed.

"Jean–"

"Shh," he whispers, kneeling in front of me, lifting my knees and resting them on his shoulders. "I can't hear those sexy noises you make if you're talking."

I start to say something sassy when his mouth lands _right there_ , and all of the thoughts vanish from my head.

He kisses me first, his lips gently pressing against my swollen ones. He moves his mouth all over, making me squirm under him. Then he adds his tongue, licking the length of my slit—the hot, wet of it searing me. He laps at me slowly and then blows a stream of cool air, which makes me moan. Why is he so good at teasing me this way?

Suddenly, he pulls my drenched lips into his mouth as his tongue flicks against my clit, and I see stars.

"Oh God!" I scream. "Jean! _Jean!"_

He doesn't let up, and my both my hands dig into his scalp, holding him to me as my thighs close around his head.

" _OhGodohGod! Jean, you suck so good!"_

He laughs against me, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"Don't stop!" I whine.

"You want me to eat you that bad?"

"Yes, please," I moan. "Devour me, tiger."

"Hmm…I actually think I want to enjoy this meal a little longer," he replies, raising a sexy eyebrow.

"What? But–"

He starts licking me again, and a desperate sound escapes my throat.

"The more I lick the wetter you get," he mutters against me. "Damn, you taste good."

"Jean Havoc, I swear–"

My legs go weak as his fingers slide in, spreading me wide and his tongue drives in deep. He begins fucking me with his tongue, the wet sounds of his mouth only turning me on more. My hips move on their own, desperate to have him inside me. His thumb finds my clit and rolls it at the same time his finger starts thrusting deep, alternating with his tongue.

" _Oh…oh, Jean!"_ I moan. _"I think…I think I'm_ …"

He sucks deep while his fingers pump rapidly, and I come in his mouth. My legs lock tight around his head, and I'm afraid I'll rip holes in the sheets from how hard I'm gripping them. My pussy quivers and convulses as he continues to eat at me. Finally, my legs relax and he sits back before rising to his feet and repositioning me in the bed.

I watch as he strips, my post-orgasmic haze making him even more of a stud. (And he's a stud all the time, honestly.) When he's naked, he climbs over me again, his hands traveling up my body, his rough fingertips sending bolts of electricity across my skin. He stops with his hands cupping my face.

"You came pretty hard, Becks," he whispers.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"You want to keep going?"

"Always," I whisper, leaning up to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Okay. Cool. I just wanted to check on you."

God. He's sweet to me.

"Jean, do you want me to be on top?" I reach up and stroke the edge of his ear. "I know how much you like the view in that position."

"Uh…"

I watch as his face flushes and close my eyes as his already hard cock twitches against my thigh.

"Or I can get on my knees so you can reach around and hold them."

"I'd rather watch them bounce," he admits hoarsely.

"That's what I thought."

Hooking my leg around his hip, I shift and roll, forcing him onto his back. When I'm straddling his thighs, I put a hand on his toned chest and lean forward, my other hand dipping into the space between us, finding his hard shaft and stroking it.

"Rebecca…" he grunts.

"They're bigger, you know," I murmur.

"What?"

"These." I take my hand on his dick and reach up to caress my heavy tits. "They've grown a little. They do that when you're pregnant."

"Fuck, I should've knocked you up sooner. How come no one told me–"

He lets out a hiss as I reach back down and take him fully in my hand. God, my boyfriend is hung.

I tease him a little, rubbing my palm up and down, until his hand lands on my thigh.

"Becca," he groans. "I'm not sure I'll last if…"

I give his swollen shaft a gentle squeeze, and his fingers dig into my leg.

"Fucking hell, woman," he bites out. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm just teasing you a little," I murmur, my thumb finding his hot tip and running it over the slit. I bite my lip when I feel his precum already forming. I rub it around the head until his hips jerk under me.

Finally, I lift up on my knees and position him before slowly sliding down. We both moan as his enormous cock disappears inside me, stretching me wide. Even as wet as I am, I can feel the resistance of his turgid flesh against mine.

"Jesus, your pussy is tight, Becks."

"I think it's you," I pant. "You're too big for me."

"Are you okay?" Concern leaks into his voice.

"Barely," I choke. "God, I've never felt this full."

"Don't move if it's going to hurt you," he demands gently.

"Just give me a second," I whisper, my inner walls adjusting to his size.

His hands come to my hips, and I take a deep breath before lifting up and lowering down. His grip tightens, and I whimper before repeating the motion, the friction building in my belly as he drags against me. Every time I take him in, it gets easier, and soon I'm riding him fast and hard.

"Yes, Becca," he groans, his eyes locked on my chest. "Bounce on my dick."

His praise turns me on even more, making me want to fuck him even harder. The more I move, the more desperate I get.

"Jean," I gasp. "I'm getting close." I lean forward, putting one hand on his chest, changing the angle of our connection, and making me whimper as more of my juices slip out around his cock and run down my legs.

"Ride me harder, Becks. Ride me 'til you come."

I lift up almost all the way and slam down on him at the same time he thrusts up. I scream as I feel him hit the back of my channel only to rise up and repeat the motion. On the third one, I can't hold back anymore, and my orgasm explodes all around his hard shaft and onto his thighs. I collapse on his chest as it rips through me, his arms locking around me as I gasp for air.

I haven't fully recovered when he flips me onto my back, never breaking our connection.

"Jean," I rasp, my voice hoarse from screaming his name.

"Shh."

Gently, he pulls my legs around his waist before he begins rocking, slowly pulling out and entering my raw pussy. I feel another orgasm building at once, and I close my thighs around his hips. He moves faster, and I whimper, reaching up to grab his shoulders. Suddenly, he begins pounding into me, over and over. I moan as my dissipating orgasm lashes through me again. At the same time, he growls long and low. I brace myself as he drives into me, bellowing my name as he comes inside.

We're both a hot, sticky mess when we finally come down. Jean is careful as he pulls out, leaning up to kiss me before moving his head down to press a soft kiss on my belly, right above where the baby should be.

"Are you okay?" he looks up at me expectantly, and I give him a soft smile.

"I'm amazing."

"Good." He grins. "Me too."

I sit up on my elbows and let out a slow breath. I'll feel this tomorrow. But only in good ways.

"Could you hand me my panties?" I look up at him standing beside the bed.

"Oh. Right. Here." He grabs my pajamas and hands them to me before pulling on a pair of sleep pants and climbing into the bed beside me.

"I'm going to miss you," I whisper, curling into his side as he slides his arm around me.

"I'll miss you more," he murmurs, turning the lamp off. "Breda isn't nearly as good of company late at night."

I let out a short laugh.

"Or any time of day, really."

"Send me mail, okay? If you get the chance. And I'll check in with Northern HQ whenever I can."

"That's a start I guess," he says softly, burying his nose in my hair.

I can tell from his voice he's tired, and that orgasm probably has him nodding off even faster. He's quiet for a second, and I realize he may have fallen asleep. Still…

"Jean?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not…mad at me, are you?" I ask the darkness.

"What?"

The light comes back on, and I blink.

"Why would you even ask that?"

I turn to find him sitting up in bed, frowning at me.

"Because I was going to keep the baby a secret," I explain. "I…I don't want you to be mad. I won't sleep if I'm not sure."

"I'm not upset, Becca," he assures me softly. "I was a little surprised, and…maybe I would've been mad if you'd gone through with it, but you didn't. I'm glad I know. Fuck, I'm thrilled, but it's not just that I'm going to be a dad. But _you're_ having my baby. I'm in love with you, Rebecca. That's what makes this so special."

I don't answer immediately.

"Rebecca?"

"Damn you, Jean Havoc," I sniffle. "How dare you make me cry?"

"It's not like I was trying," he points out, pulling me closer. "And I'm not apologizing. I love you, too bad."

"You're too good to me," I whisper.

"Well, you have that backwards. If anything, you're way too good for me, Rebecca Catalina."

"Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you for a dad."

"Quiet, mama," he says, his large hand sliding around to rest on my belly. "It's time to sleep."

And then we did.

All three of us.


End file.
